Terminología Esencial
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Yaoi. Lemmon. ItachixSai. 1o. El amor. 2o. La Realidad. 3o. El Beso ¿Simple intercambio de fluidos o más que eso? 4o. El noviazgo. ¿Término necesario para definir una relación? 5o. El sexo. ¿Parte fundamental del noviazgo? .Completo.
1. El Amor

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie original de Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que de ser así en la serie tendríamos otra historia y digamos que no negaría lo evidente, porque sería yaoi.  
**Pareja única:** Itachi x Sai  
**Género:** Contendrá lemmon en el capítulo final. Claramente es yaoi. Y podrían algunos tomarlo como algo más o menos shota, yo no, pero es a criterio.  
**Descripción:** Este escrito consta de cinco capítulos –que ya tengo terminados- que podríamos denominar como drabbles, o viñetas, ya ni se como les dicen a los capis cortos. Subiré uno cada semana, o quizás un poco antes.  
**Petición/Promesa:** Son una promesa que le hice a una amiga muy, recalco, -muy- querida. Y la pareja, es su petición. Gracias por ayudarme ahora que más te necesito niña, ya sabes que espero pasar pronto por esta crisis emocional y ser como antes. Besos. Para ti.

▪◊▪ **тэяміиоlogíα έsзиcіαl **▪◊▪

† † †** —◊—** † † †

_El Amor  
¿Viene con instructivos?_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí junto a él?

No lo sabías y tampoco deseabas averiguarlo.

Parecía increíble imaginar que todos los libros, revistas, todas las investigaciones y aquellas palabras descritas por gente muy estudiada, se quedara corta al mencionar lo que era un sentimiento tan grande como el que vivías.

Porque para ti, no había otro significado, ni una palabra que describiese de mejor manera lo que te hacía sentir él. Y cabía aclarar que estabas a nada de conocer de memoria los significados de toda una enciclopedia.

_Él te hacía sentir tantas cosas…_

Porque no sólo modificaba tu vida con su presencia, pues también la alteraba en su ausencia.

Sin duda era _amor_.

¿Cuándo imaginaste conocer el amor de esa manera?

_Nunca._

—

_Eras un chiquillo aún más inmaduro que ahora, apenas tenías los dieciséis cumplidos, seguías usando aquella patineta que ahora mirabas con extrañeza, pero que con anterioridad te ayudaba a transportarte. _

_Te dirigías de mañana a la escuela, ibas un poco tarde, raro en ti, sobre todo considerando que dentro de los muchos defectos que pudieses tener, la impuntualidad, no formaba parte en aquella lista. Tan apresurado ibas, que al dar vuelta hacia la avenida principal, chocaste con una persona, cayendo irremediablemente hasta el suelo, donde quisiste sobar tu trasero por aquel golpe seco que sufrió_

_La persona frente a ti, te fulminaba con la mirada, su ropa era elegante y ahora lucía sucia por lo que parecía ser el –antes- contenido líquido del vaso que su mano derecha llevaba. Refunfuño entre dientes, te miró desde la altura con desprecio y superioridad._

— _Niño estúpido – dijo. – Deberías fijarte al dar vuelta. – fue la bella y amigable frase con que le conociste. _

_Pensaste en dejar claro el punto de que también él iba distraído, el periódico en una de sus manos junto al vaso con café, te demostraban que así había sido. Iba leyendo. Pero él se fue antes de otra cosa._

_Te molestó lo grosero que fue, pero solo te pusiste de pie y seguiste el camino. Ya te habías retrasado de más._

—

¿Era esa la manera de conocer al que sería el amor de tu vida?

Sin temor a dudar, creo que ni siquiera imaginaste que aquello que leías en diferentes partes, fuera cierto. El sentimiento del amor sonaba tan _lejano e irreal_.

Y sin embargo… lo estabas experimentando.

Todo lo que hasta hacía poco habías leído, tan solo se trataba de teorías, acerca de aquello, pero nada en concreto. Ya que para que algo sea comprobado, necesita ser experimentado, y tú lo estabas haciendo.

Bien, tenías un nombre para todas aquellas sensaciones, ¿Pero tenías el instructivo para no equivocarte en el trayecto?

_Creo que no… y eso contrario a asustarte, parecía poner las cosas más interesantes._

_To be __continued__…_

—_**¤ Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K ¤—**_

_"…Sólo porque alguien no te ame como tú quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser..."  
Gabriel García Márquez_

——◊——

Siguiente: _La realidad. ¿Es solo una forma de ver las cosas?_

PD: A quién espere el final de «Pecaminosa tentación» tardaré un poco más de lo previsto, no es por gusto, es un problema personal, espero entiendan, aún así intentaré lo mejor de mi para acabarlo pronto.

Gracias por leer, y de antemano también por sus comentarios.


	2. La Realidad

**Pareja única:** Itachi x Sai  
**Petición/Promesa:** Son una promesa que le hice a una amiga muy, recalco, -muy- querida. Y la pareja, es su petición. Gracias por ayudarme ahora que más te necesito niña, ya sabes que espero pasar pronto por esta crisis emocional y ser como antes. Besos. Para ti.

▪◊▪ **тэяміиоlogíα έsзиcіαl **▪◊▪

**† † † —◊— † † †**

_La realidad  
¿Es sólo una forma de ver las cosas?_

Sentías un poco de nerviosismo ante la sola idea de conocer a los padres de aquel que primero fuera tu alumno, de ese chico que en un principio detestaste y hasta llegaste a maldecir por su forma de ser, porque te exaltaba con sus comentarios, porque su mirada indiferente te hacía pensar en muchas cosas del pasado que no querías ni recordar.

Pero varios años después, no era ya tu alumno, era tu pareja.

Pasaron por muchas cosas para que llegaran a ese punto, varios obstáculos y aún así estaban muy unidos.

La primera de todas aquellas trabas fue el género. Porque a pesar de vivir en el siglo XXI las cosas no eran como todos pensarían que son, y la discriminación caminaba de la mano de casi todas las personas. Los prejuicios y tabúes eran otros de sus compañeros más cercanos.

Superando aquello, aún quedaba algo importante, y eso era la considerable diferencia de edades, ya que le llevabas más de diez años, quizás no fuera tanto si cuando le conociste él hubiese sido ya mayor de edad, pero apenas era un adolescente queriendo entrar a la juventud de un brinco precipitado.

Imaginando que la realidad fuese otra y aquellos principales y casi _insignificantes_ detalles fuesen ignorados, aún quedaba uno importante, que ponía en riesgo tu trabajo y tu calidad como profesionista. ¿Un maestro saliendo con un chico de su clase?. Sonaba a encabezado de periódico amarillista, y ni siquiera ocupabas pensarlo demasiado para saber que eso no sería nada bueno para tu expediente.

Ahora estabas sentado en el sillón de la casa de él. Sus padres habían decidido que querían conocerte, apenas llevaban un mes saliendo oficialmente como pareja –claro, según la información que le dio Sai a sus padres-, pero llevaban cinco años de conocerse, de los cuales, poco más de tres siendo buenos amigos y más de dos años de gustarse.

E increíblemente, a pesar de todo eso, él jamás mencionó a sus padres, siempre el tema era evadido con estupenda astucia, que no pasaba desapercibida por el mayor, pero tampoco intentaba presionar.

— Hola, un gusto conocerte, Itachi. – saludó un hombre de aspecto bastante rudo. – Mi nombre es Hidan.

Tú, te pusiste de pie y extendiste la mano para tomar la que se te ofrecía como saludo. Pronto otra persona se acercó a la sala, otro hombre.

— Kakuzu. – fue la escueta manera de presentarse del recién llegado, el cual podría decirse que era aún más raro de aspecto que la primera persona.

¿En realidad quién era el padre de Sai? Porque ninguno parecía serlo, entonces supuso la posibilidad de adopción. Quizás no desearon contemplar la idea de que tan solo uno de ellos fuese el padre biológico y prefirieron adoptarle.

Un momento. ¿Sus padres eran dos hombres?

Brillante Itachi, una de tus conclusiones más interesantes y sorprendentes, no cabe duda de ello. Un regaño mental de tu parte ante tu retardo para darte cuenta del _insignificante_ suceso.

— **х X ****х —**

Y bueno, después de todo, saliste de una pieza de la casa, nadie te mordió, tampoco intentaron cocinarte o algo por el estilo así que el nerviosismo inicial, era una tontería, por donde lo vieras.

— Por eso no te había contado sobre ellos. – aclaró tu moreno acompañante. Quien en ocasiones, gente que tenía años sin verte, le confundía con tu hermano menor.

— Son…. Originales. – ¿Y eso significaba que…? – quiero decir… especiales. – aclaraste a prisa.

— Se que son raros, no me avergüenzo de ellos pero tampoco quería espantarte. Ya viste la sarta de locuras que cree mi padre Hidan. – comentó con esa sonrisa extraña que te gustaba ver en sus labios.

— No importa. – y sin hablar más, tomaste su barbilla con una mano y le atrajiste de forma ruda para besarle, aplastando sus mejillas para que abriera sus labios dejando pasar tu lengua al interior de su boca, jugaron con sus lenguas y saborearon al otro por varios minutos.

Y ahora la realidad era otra… estaban a media acera y poco o nada te interesaban las miradas de gente entrometida que les veía, quizás con asco, talvez pensando en su indecencia o en mil y un prejuicios o ideas.

Pero ¿Qué más daba?. La realidad sobre lo que está bien o mal, es solo una forma individual de apreciar las cosas.

Cada quien lo interpreta a su modo.

Y tú, lo mirabas _perfecto_.

_To be continued…_

—_**¤ Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K ¤—**_

_"…La vida no es sino una continua sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir…"  
Gabriel García Márquez_

◦▪∙**.†.∙▪◦**

Siguiente capítulo:_ El beso. ¿Simple intercambio de fluídos o más que eso?_

Bien... en lo particular, este capítulo, no fue precisamente muy interesante, pero en mi opinión personal, los siguientes tres, son mejores a este. Ok, ahora sólo me queda agradecer a quienes se molestaron en dejarme un review, y a quienes en verdad les doy las gracias.

Sayuki-Uchiha  
DraculaN666 -Ya sabes que son a petición tuya niña, y con todo mi amor-  
Akai Karura  
TheLadyIvanov -Niña, un especial agradecimiento para tí, que me diste ánimos en el review, además que siempre sé de ti en mis historias, gracias por siempre dejar tu comentario. Eres muy linda conmigo. Y si te gusta la pareja SasuNaru, dime un sitio donde te gustaría verlos teniendo lemmon en el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic -SexRoom-, será a petición tuya, lo prometo-

Ok, me despido, muchísimas gracias a todas.

Gracias por leer, y de antemano también por sus comentarios.


	3. El beso

**Pareja única:** Itachi x Sai  
**Petición/Promesa:** Son una promesa que le hice a una amiga muy, recalco, -muy- querida. Y la pareja, es su petición. Gracias por ayudarme ahora que más te necesito niña, ya sabes que espero pasar pronto por esta crisis emocional y ser como antes. Besos. Para ti.

▪◊▪ **тэяміиоlogíα έsзиcіαl ▪**◊

† † † —◊— † † †

_El beso  
¿Simple intercambio de fluidos o más que eso?_

— ¿Prefieres que te ayude a estudiar en casa o en alguna biblioteca? – esa pregunta te tomó por sorpresa.

Tu hasta hoy profesor de matemáticas, se había convertido en tu tutor gracias a una petición tuya. Se acercaba con considerable rapidez el examen de admisión para la universidad en la que pretendías estudiar, y al no sentirte preparado, pediste ayuda a él, quien tiempo atrás fue apático contigo y ahora curiosamente, congeniaban muy bien.

— En casa es mejor, pero en la mía no se puede. ¿Se podrá en…? – y no ocupaste terminar la pregunta, él asintió en silencio y ambos saliendo del día escolar, se fueron juntos.

Días enteros, un par de semanas y seguías en la misma rutina, tus padres creían que te quedabas en la biblioteca hasta tarde a estudiar, pero la realidad es que estabas en casa de tu profesor. Era ya una costumbre siempre ir a su casa, había días en que te fastidiabas y ni siquiera dejabas que tocaran los libros, y mejor rentaban alguna película o preparaban algo de comer, o ambas cosas, generalmente.

Uno de tantos días, permanecías sentado en el suelo, frente a la mesita central de la sala, un lápiz golpeaba constantemente tu barbilla mientras pensabas en la respuesta al problema planteado por tu tutor. Él tan solo se entretenía con algún videojuego, tenía la televisión sin volumen para no distraerte pero aún así escuchabas el constante repiqueteo de los botones al ser aplastados con rapidez y sin piedad.

«Guilty gear X2 _reloaded_ » Era el nombre del juego, recargaste tu rostro en una mano y discretamente le miraste, el juego era de peleas, y solo le veías concentrado como típico adolescente cuando inicia algún juego en cualquier tipo de consola. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza el control, mordía ligeramente su labio inferior como una especie de tic nervioso mientras jugaba, y entrecerraba solo un poco los ojos cuando por algo iba perdiendo.

Era tan interesante verle, que por largo rato olvidabas a que ibas y te dedicabas a observarle con insistencia, y tan ocupado estaba él en su juego, que no notaba aquello.

Él humedeció sus labios, su lengua pasó con rara lentitud por sobre ellos, es como si el juego le distrajera tanto que ni de sus propias acciones era consciente.

Pero para tu _buena o mala _fortuna, tú si fuiste consciente de aquello, y te hipnotizó.

Dejaste el lápiz junto a tu cuaderno, ya no importaba lo que hacías porque ahora tu prioridad era otra. Una tras otra eran las peleas, seguidas, cuando aquel juego hacía una diminuta pausa mientras leía y cargaba la información entre cada batalla, tú girabas el rostro al cuaderno fingiendo seguir en tus estudios. Cuando dejabas de sentir sobre ti su mirada, regresabas la vista de nuevo a él.

Una vez más, él lamió su labio superior, mordisqueó con paciencia extrema el inferior y luego dejó salir un leve sonido de su boca cuando estaba a punto de perder, sonido que para ti fue como un llamativo gemido que te atrapó completamente, aquel sonido se apoderó de tu cuerpo y sin imaginarlo, sin pensarlo y mucho menos meditar las consecuencias…

Te pusiste de pie, te atravesaste entre el televisor y su espectador, te agachaste hasta su altura, pues él también estaba en el suelo, su posición era la misma que caracterizaba a buda, con sus piernas dobladas y cruzadas, recargaste tus manos en cada muslo y le miraste directo a los ojos.

Negro contra negro.

No hubo protesta por aquello, pero si un poco de confusión reflejada en las facciones contrarias.

Poco te importó todo, mandaste todo al diablo en un mudo silencio, cuando tu mirada descendió por su rostro hasta observar sus labios entreabiertos, no mordía ya su labio inferior, seguro esperaba a que tú lo hicieras por él.

Perfecto, no tendrías entonces porque hacerlo esperar.

Y tal como lo estabas estudiando en física elemental, todo había indicado que eran un par de imanes, con polos opuestos que se acababan de atraer por la increíble fuerza de sus campos magnéticos.

Sin pudor colocaste tus labios sobre los ajenos, mordiste un poco el labio inferior y después lo mojaste con tu saliva, tu cabeza se inclino un poco a la derecha para acomodar sus rostros y unirse más. Esperaste un empujón, o talvez un movimiento más ligero y maduro de su parte, que te indicara una negación, pero la respuesta al beso, no era una opción que hubiese cruzado tu mente.

No, hasta que sucedió, claro está.

Su mano derecha soltó el control y se colocó en tu nuca, te atrajo hasta él y devoró tus labios sin piedad, pero con una experta táctica que te robaba el aliento, que había acelerado tu respiración y desbocado tu pulso.

Sentiste su lengua introducirse hasta tu boca, no quisiste, ni pretendías retroceder, pero no esperabas un beso de esa magnitud, sentiste su lengua recorrer tu interior, delinear tus dientes y acariciar tu paladar, provocando un gracioso y agradable cosquilleo en tu estómago.

Una vez más, tu rostro se acomodó para el otro lado y sin saber como, intentaste seguir la danza marcada por la lengua ajena, sólo te dejabas llevar… pero sabías que lo estabas haciendo bien.

Te viste obligado a separarte por la exaltación de tu corazón, la respiración irregular y el insistente cosquilleo en tu estómago.

¿Qué sucedía?

¿No era un beso, tan solo un intercambio de saliva?

Siempre imaginaste aquello, incluso habías visto a parejas en el transporte público, en la escuela, y en los parques, besarse de ese modo que lo hallabas como algo grotesco.

Pero ahora, sin duda, habías cambiado tu opinión y perspectiva sobre el mencionado acto.

Y pensabas que era _delicioso_…

_To be continued…_

—_**¤ Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K ¤—**_

_"…El afán de querer olvidarte es mi mayor ímpetu para recordarte..."  
Gabriel García Márquez  
_————————

Bien... Gracias a **TheLadyIvanov, Sayuki-Uchiha, y DraculaN666**. Aquí está la siguiente parte, que se me había olvidado por completo que la estaba subiendo y por eso no la había puesto Dx jaja lo siento. Y niña LadyIvanov, se que te pregunté sobre un lugar... pues ya pensé en cómo hacerlo, aunque ayer tuve dos exámenes, hoy tengo otro... total, uno que no lo dejan en paz en la uni.

Pronto actualizo los otros dos que tengo de Naruto. Pecaminosa Tentación y SexRoom. Quizás la siguiente semana a más tardar.


	4. El noviazgo

**Pareja única:** Itachi x Sai  
**Petición/Promesa:** Son una promesa que le hice a una amiga muy, recalco, -muy- querida. Y la pareja, es su petición. Gracias por ayudarme ahora que más te necesito niña, ya sabes que espero pasar pronto por esta crisis emocional y ser como antes. Besos. Para ti.

▪◊▪ **тэяміиоlogíα έsзиcіαl ▪**◊

† † † —◊— † † †

_Noviazgo  
¿Término necesario para definir una relación?_

En toda tu vida, y la experiencia que llevabas en ella, que no era precisamente corta, jamás habías tenido que aclarar algo que para tu punto de vista era obvio.

Sai había llegado ese día a tu casa, era fin de semana por lo que no lo esperabas. Abriste la puerta y le invitaste a pasar con una señal de tu mano y apenas cerraste, sentiste el jalón que el otro te dio para tomar tus labios prisioneros de su boca. Y tampoco era que la situación te disgustase, tan sólo, digamos que te sorprendió.

Le invitaste un té, sentados en la mesita platicaron un rato, hasta que Sai pidió que jugaran tu videojuego favorito, el cual siempre ponías mientras él estudiaba.

La idea no era mala y lo hiciste, ambos jugando, le mostrabas técnicas que la práctica te había hecho conocer de memoria, pero claro, antes de eso, te diste el lujo de ganarle muchas ocasiones sin que él pudiera ni decir una sola palabra para reclamarte.

Pensaste por un momento en lo curioso de la situación, él tenía apenas dieciocho años y tú estabas a poco de entrar a los treintas y aún así, él no sabía tanto de videojuegos como tú porque prefería pasar su tiempo libre, leyendo cualquier tipo de libro, ya fuese cultural, de alguna de sus clases, novelas, e incluso hasta las enciclopedias. Irónico.

¿Quién era el profesor ahí?

Aunque tú eras mejor en lo referente a números, y él se acercó a pedir tu ayuda en el área, no es malo reconocer cuando fallamos en algo, o cuando somos menos receptivos en ciertas áreas. Y él lo sabía y mejor aún, lo reconocía.

Pasaste rato jugando, él a veces giraba a verte y sonreía de esa forma que en un principio clasificaste como hipócrita cuando no le conocías y lo detestabas. Pero que ahora veías sincera y hasta… hermosa.

¿Cuántas veces había perdido Sai contra ti hasta ahora? Y sólo contando ese día.

No sabías y poco importaba, tan sólo disfrutabas de su compañía. Él una vez más iba perdiendo y se atravesó como aquella primera vez que te besó, y de nuevo lo hizo.

Pero esta vez fue más que eso, ahora tenías la libertad de navegar y conocer lo que tus manos ansiaban explorar, pero tampoco abusabas de esa facultad.

Llevaste tu mano por debajo de su playera, tocaste su ombligo y acariciaste con la yema de tus dedos todo su plano estómago, era un chico delgado, pero no restaba puntos a su atlética apariencia, al contrario.

Sabías que tocar con cuidado sus pezones le excitaba de una forma que no quería reconocer, llevaste los besos más allá de la boca y te apropiaste de su cuello, tu lengua lamió todo el contorno de su oreja y finalizaste dicha acción con un mordisco, el cual arrancó un gemido de su garganta.

Varias veces habían estado en esa situación, y nunca pasaban de ahí, él aún ni siquiera se aventuraba a tocarte, tan solo pasaba sus manos por tu espalda y cuello, pero todo sobre la ropa, no querías obligarle, y esas acciones te indicaban que no estaba aún preparado.

Permanecía sentado sobre tu regazo, ambos en el suelo, él te rodeaba con sus piernas para de ese modo estar frente a frente, sus brazos descansaban sobre tus hombros, sus manos juntos tras de ti y te regalaba diminutos besos que se intercalaban en su conversación.

Increíble avance que había dado su relación alumno-maestro-tutor.

— Itachi. – te llamó, al iniciar otra conversación.

— Dime. –

— ¿Que somos? – arrugaste el ceño con curiosidad ante su pregunta y él corrigió. – Me refiero… ¿Qué papel jugamos en la vida del otro?

— Sai… me extraña que preguntes lo obvio. – contestaste.

— Eso no es una respuesta… es una evasiva. – respondió y sonreíste.

— Dime algún concepto que se acerque a nuestra relación. – pediste con seriedad, tus manos vagando de su cintura a su espalda, con una lentitud que se podría considerar, perezosa.

— Noviazgo, amorío, compromiso, enamoramiento… técnicamente podrían ser varios los títulos si consideramos el punto de vista con que se analicen… - inició y tan solo le besaste para callarle.

— Yo prefiero la primera definición. – Y su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, como jamás pensaste verle. Y fue tan contagiosa, que hiciste lo mismo.

¿No era obvia aquella respuesta desde un inicio?

Talvez Sai tenía razón respecto al punto de vista…

O talvez no.

_To be continued…_

—_**¤ Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K ¤—**_

_"…El sexo es el consuelo que le queda a uno cuando ya no le alcanza el amor..."  
Gabriel García Márquez_

———

Bien, en verdad que ya había olvidado este fic... y para ya no molestar, creo que hoy subiré ambos capis para acabarlo yap. Saludos a todas y gracias por leer. Creo que me dedicaré a escribir de SexRoom xD jejej

_«Gracias por leer y de antemano por dejar tu comentario»_


	5. El Sexo

**Pareja única:** Itachi x Sai  
**Petición/Promesa:** Son una promesa que le hice a una amiga muy, recalco, -muy- querida. Y la pareja, es su petición. Gracias por ayudarme ahora que más te necesito niña, ya sabes que espero pasar pronto por esta crisis emocional y ser como antes. Besos. Para ti.

▪◊▪ **тэяміиоlogíα έsзиcіαl ▪**◊

† † † —◊— † † †

_El sexo  
¿Parte fundamental del noviazgo?_

Para haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y haber llegado a tanto en ese tiempo, era increíble para ti, cuando te ponías a analizar y te dabas cuenta de que aún no habían tenido lo que normalmente se podría llamar…

_Sexo. _

Porque técnicamente, para que se le pudiese llamar así, debía existir una penetración y hasta ese día, no había ocurrido.

Debías confesar que estuviste buscando los llamados _tips _para mejorar en ese _arte _ya que no querías parecer un idiota al respecto, y leyendo sobre relaciones gays, supiste que sería en extremo doloroso si no se tenía el cuidado necesario, pero por otro lado si eran cuidadosos existiría el placer, también hablaba sobre las consecuencias posteriores, puesto que no había el amanecer feliz y agradable que pintaban en películas románticas _gays, _y demás cosas que viste sobre el tema.

Existiría dolor en tu entrada, sentirías incomodidad y todo sería soportable, sólo si se sabían ir con calma y no se precipitaban como suele suceder ante una fuerte excitación.

Leíste y te informaste tanto sobre el tema, que hubieras preferido ignorar muchas de las cosas que supiste. Pero aún así, querías hacerlo, sabías que para que hubiese tanta gente poblando el mundo, el sexo sin duda debía ser una exquisita y placentera actividad carnal.

Ese día en particular, te despertaste con mejor humor de lo normal. Llevaban poco más de medio año viéndose como más que amigos, ya tenías el pase asegurado a la universidad ya que habías pasado tu examen, pero faltaban un par de meses para que por fin entraras a clase, así que mientras tanto, te dedicabas a vacacionar.

Pensaste que en el día de tu graduación, talvez podría suceder algo, pero tampoco pasó, digo, era lo típico que escuchabas decir a los demás chicos, sólo que olvidaste el pequeño detalle, de que nunca haz sido como los demás.

— ¿Estarás libre hoy? – fue tu pregunta, permanecías aún recostado en tu cama y llamabas desde tu teléfono celular. Su respuesta fue afirmativa y sentiste una estúpida sonrisa adornar tus labios. – Bien, entonces en un rato voy a tu casa, si no hay inconveniente. – y claro que no lo había.

Unas horas más tarde ya estaban ambos en su casa, habían desayunado, habían comido y estuvieron jugando y platicando varias horas debido a que pensabas pasar todo el día a su lado. Estos días tus padres habían estado insistiendo en preguntar a donde eran tus salidas y con quién, no te explicabas el porqué de ocultarles la relación si seguramente ellos comprenderían, pero de alguna manera, el que fuera secreto y hasta cierto punto prohibido, te extasiaba más.

Y pretendías mantenerlo así al menos, un poco más.

Justo ahora mirabas un programa de televisión, permanecías recostado sobre una de sus piernas, él había estado acariciando tu cabello hasta que por un momento se detuvo, giraste tu rostro y notaste que había comenzado a dormitar, le dejaste puesto que quizás estuviese cansado y seguiste viendo el programa hasta el final.

Una vez el programa acabó, comenzaste a cambiar de canal en canal hasta que encontraste una película que llamó tu atención.

Una mujer y un hombre estaban teniendo sexo, la mujer gemía escandalosa y exageradamente mientras él le tomaba de las caderas para penetrarle con mayor fuerza.

Y ahí lo dejaste, tu estómago sintió el cosquilleo de la curiosidad y te sentaste, Itachi permanecía aún dormido, sus manos a sus costados, sobre el sillón y su cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

Perfecto.

La película seguía avanzando, hacía ruido y aún así él no despertaba. Te pusiste de pie y sonreíste cuando una idea cruzó por tu mente, talvez no fuera muy sana, pero suponías que sería buena.

Y con rapidez te fuiste a la cocina puesto que ahí habías olvidado tu mochila al llegar. Buscaste solo un poco y ahí estaba, venías preparado, así que regresaste a la sala.

Le miraste por unos minutos, con cautela te acercaste hasta quedar a su lado, tocaste con cuidado su camisa y comenzaste a desabotonarla, ya que en tu mágica idea, no entraba que estuviera presente.

La respiración de Itachi era regular, calmada. Se notaba lo bien dormido que había quedado con ese programa que a ti tanto te gustaba. ¿Qué tenía de malo el canal de Discovery Channel? Tenía programas interesantes.

Una vez que pudiste observar su pecho desnudo, sonreíste, y comenzaste a desabotonar el pantalón, pero esta vez si hubo un movimiento de su parte, pensaste que despertaría pero no sucedió, tan solo movió su mano, colocándola donde estaba tu cabeza con anterioridad en una de sus piernas.

Dejaste aquello que fuiste a buscar a tu mochila en el buró junto al sillón, donde estaba una lámpara apagada y el teléfono. Te acercaste demasiado a su cuerpo, pero antes retiraste tu ropa, por completo.

Recargaste una rodilla junto a su pierna y pasaste la otra al lado contrario, quedando sentado sobre él pero sin recargar tu peso, tus manos sobre sus hombros y tu boca se movió con astucia hasta su oído, lugar donde introdujiste tu lengua, él se movió un poco más y sentiste una de sus manos tocar tu espalda mientras sus ojos apenas y estaban abiertos a la mitad.

No esperaste más y tomaste sus labios entre los tuyos, robándole el poco aliento que tenía al no esperar algo así, su mano apretó uno de tus costados y dejaste caer con cuidado tu peso sobre su regazo, un ligero movimiento circular sobre este te permitió pasar a través de su boca y explorarla con tu ávida lengua, ahogando el gemido que amenazó con salir.

Ahora podías sentir ambas manos apretarte cada lado, una de ellas descendió por tu muslo y siguió hasta tocar tu trasero, parecía explorar tu desnudez.

— ¿Pretendías abusar de mi? – preguntó en tono sensual. Tú sonreíste y volviste a probar sus labios en cortos besos.

— Hoy no te escapas. – mencionaste divertido, sabías que el mayor afectado vendrías a ser tú, claro, si las cosas no salían bien y sucedía lo que habías leído, que no era muy bueno que digamos, aunque intentabas no pensar en eso y dejarte llevar por el sentimiento

Le arrancaste la ropa y juntos se recostaron sobre el sillón que a decir verdad, era un espacio considerablemente reducido para tu gusto. Probaste sus labios, su cuello, saboreaste con gusto cada pezón, escuchando el sonido entremezclado de dolor y placer cada que propinabas un ligero mordisco a esos pedazos rosados de carne.

Ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para detenerse, tenías muy poco tiempo siguiendo aquel juego en donde ambos se tocaban, en un inicio ni siquiera hacías eso, sólo dejabas que él hiciera de tu cuerpo lo que él quería, pero una vez probaste su piel, te fue casi imposible dejar de hacerlo.

— Espera. – dijiste mientras te estirabas hasta la mesa del teléfono y tomabas un diminuto frasco, él mientras tanto, besaba tu pecho en tanto te estirabas por alcanzar aquello. – Lubricante. – dijiste mostrándolo frente a sus ojos.

Sus ojos negros parecieron sonreírte ya que su boca no te demostraba lo mismo. Lamiste tus labios saboreando lo que venía a continuación y entonces sentiste como él se apropiaba de la situación.

Itachi permanecía sobre ti, parecía burlarse del frasco que tenías en las manos, y tú le mirabas con reproche. Pero aún así, Itachi se sentó en la mesita de centro, mientras tú te incorporabas en el sillón, abriste con la boca el frasquito que tenía una especie de corcho, el cual arrojaste por ahí, vertiste en tu mano un poco de aquel líquido y luego llevaste esa mano hasta el miembro de él.

Leves sonidos eran los que escuchabas de su boca mientras masturbabas con tu mano, al mismo tiempo que lubricabas aquella parte.

Él tomó tu cintura y te giró de pronto, pensaste que era el momento, tus rodillas se mantenían sobre el suelo y tus brazos recargados en el sillón, él te tomó en brazos y te dijo algo al oído…

— Me se una mejor posición. – alardeó haciéndote sonreír, aún en el aire, preso de sus brazos.

Te llevó al suelo, donde por fortuna había alfombra, te besó de una manera que sentías jamás lo había hecho, podías sentir esa pasión apoderarse de ti, te acariciaba, y no podías negar lo bien que te sentías, comenzó a masturbarte mientras te besaba, ahogando en ese acto, cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de tu boca.

Minutos de intenso movimiento por parte de aquella mano, en donde terminaste por completo, tuviste un orgasmo, sentías tu pecho subir y bajar agitado, pero aún faltaba algo más.

Estabas por aclarar el punto cuando pudiste sentir la mano que anteriormente te daba placer, descender hasta perderse entre tus nalgas, buscando la entrada a tu cuerpo.

Un dedo y gemiste, sentiste incómodo, ni siquiera había utilizado el lubricante que compraste ya que tu propio semen fue usado para ello. Entraba y salía con aquel dedo, hasta que dejaste de tensar el cuerpo con cada invasión, supo que estabas listo y entonces un dedo más se sumó.

Y la acción era repetida, permanecías recostado aún sobre el suelo, tus piernas considerablemente separadas para que aquella mano no tuviese obstáculos, Itachi permanecía junto a ti, recargado en un brazo y utilizando el otro para invadirte. Cerraste los ojos sintiendo el placer correr a través de ti, estabas excitado nuevamente y tu virilidad lo demostraba.

Lo necesitabas ya… y él lo supo.

Sacó sus dedos y subió su mano hasta tu estómago, la paseó un poco y después la llevó a tu espalda, de un movimiento te giró sobre el suelo, su mano jaló tu pelvis para que la elevaras y como ya habías visto en varias partes, recargaste tu cuerpo en las rodillas y los brazos para acomodarte mejor.

Unos segundos después, él se acomodaba para entrar, sentiste tan solo la punta deslizarse, cerraste los ojos con fuerza, pero sorprendentemente, no fue tan doloroso como imaginaste, pero aún faltaba, fue entrando más, poco a poco y debías admitir que te estaba doliendo un poco, pero era del tipo de dolor que te trae una sensación tan placentera, que no quieres que acabe.

Moviste un poco tu cadera hacia atrás, penetrándote por ti mismo, él comprendió eso y se detuvo, esperando a tu propio ritmo, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ti, ambos apretaron los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo el labio inferior para no gritar por el éxtasis recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Marcaste en un principio cada embestida, pero estabas equivocado si imaginaste que siempre llevarías la batuta, ya que pronto él tomó las riendas, permanecía hincado en el suelo, ambas manos sobre tu cadera, embistiendo con pausas que te extasiaban, llevaba un compás que sentías te mataría.

Tus piernas temblaban, tus brazos también, sentías una especie de debilidad tan deliciosa, a la que estabas dispuesto a entregarte en más ocasiones, abrías los labios para dejar entrar el mayor aire posible, tu pecho se movía con fuerza mientras tu cuerpo era empujado y jalado con fuerza.

Tocó un punto en tu interior que por poco hace que te fallen las piernas y te cayeras, pero él sabía sobre esa sensación y te detuvo abrazándote por la parte baja del estómago.

Cada vez era más fuerte, un vaivén que ambos estaban imponiendo, no había palabras dulces, ni gritos exagerados como habías visto en algunas películas que para ti eran casi grotescas, pero este momento era especial, era lo que estabas deseando.

Minutos de intenso movimiento, y ambos llegaron al clímax, experimentando lo que era un verdadero orgasmo simultáneo.

Caíste exhausto al suelo, él salió de tu interior y sentiste una punzada diminuta que te indicaba dolor. Pero nada comparado al placer ya experimentado.

— Es el mejor sexo de mi vida. – dijiste bromeando, pues ambos sabían que no habías tenido experiencias en ese ámbito.

— Mientras estés junto a mí, siempre será el mejor. – mencionó alardeando, mientras daba un beso a tu boca y luego sonreía.

Pudiste sentir una debilidad increíble, tus ojos se cerraban, pero aún existían rastros de aquella locura de adrenalina que había sido liberada en todo tu cuerpo debido a ello.

— Deberás repetirlo muchas veces para que yo pueda estar seguro de lo que presumes. – mencionaste colocando tu antebrazo sobre tus ojos, y comenzaste a quedarte dormido, sentiste una mano recorrer tu estómago y luego una mano bajo tu espalda y otra por atrás de tus piernas.

— Vamos a un lugar más cómodo. – mencionó mientras te llevaba a la habitación, olvidando la ropa y lo demás en la sala. –Aunque es algo tarde, ¿Qué les dirás a tus padres?, ¿Quieres que hable con ellos? – aquella pregunta te ofendió, no eras un niño para que otros dieran la cara por ti.

— Eso ya está arreglado. No tienes de que preocuparte, ya sabían que dormiría en casa de un amigo.

— O sea que tenías planes de aprovecharte de mí. – te dijo en tono indignado, pero sabías que jugaba.

— Desde un inicio. Todo fue fríamente calculado. – sentiste bajo tu espalda la suavidad y exquisito conforte que daba la cama de tu pareja.

Ambos sonrieron ante tu comentario.

Poco rato después, pudieron experimentar lo que se trataba dormir junto al otro.

_Sai siempre se había preguntado si aquel acto que todos mencionaban era lo mejor y más placentero en el mundo, debía ser parte fundamental en una relación. ¿Por qué no vivir sin algo tan carnal como el sexo? _

_Pero justo ahora se acababa de dar cuenta que una vez lo haz probado, difícilmente lo dejarás de lado…_

_Así que podríamos decir que sí, todos tenían razón, era parte fundamental del noviazgo o cualquier relación amorosa, tuviera el título que tuviera. Aunque debía admitir que no era lo único necesario… _

_Aunque sonara lo más trillado del mundo, él debía admitir que amar de esa manera en ocasiones traía problemas, pero otras significaban momentos de indescriptible dicha y comodidad. Así que si, si se preguntaban si el amor también era necesario para que todo fuera doblemente mejor, si, esa es la respuesta, lo es. _

**Фшαяі**

—_**¤ Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K ¤—**_

_"…Puedes ser solamente una persona para el mundo, pero para una persona tú eres el mundo..."  
Gabriel García Márquez_

◦▪∙**.†.∙▪◦**

Bien, ahora si, agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo, sé que esta pareja no es muy común, pero bueno, lo he venido aclarando, fue la petición de una amiga, y dado que ella en su rara petición quería lemmon, pues le cumplí, no me quedó tan bien como quisiera para un regalo, pero bueno... se hizo lo que se puede.

**DraculaN666** para tí totalmente. . . Ya sabes que con mucho cariño, y que se hizo lo mejor que pude.

¿Que más?. Creo que ya sería todo.

_«Gracias por leer y de antemano por tu comentario»_


End file.
